Intense Seduction, Sweet Innocence
by melzx03
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo hate each other, right? Then why does he suddenly challenge her to a seduction contest? Meanwhile, things get intense between Sakura and Syaoran...ET, SS, maybe lemon later on. RR pour favor, s'il vous plait, bai tuo, pleeeeeeeaseeeee
1. I Challenge YOU

Daidouji Tomoyo sashayed out of the classroom when the bell rang with ease and flair, with her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura by her side. Both were the unreachable girls of the school, though Sakura never noticed and Tomoyo was too modest to admit it.

Who, male or female, could resist the charms of these beautiful girls, no matter how different they were from each other?

Take Sakura for example. She was in nearly all Varsity sports in the school, with a well-toned and curvy body that all men would drool for. Her bright green eyes brought out her tanned skin tone and dazzling smile, shoulder length honey brown hair dancing in the wind.

Now Tomoyo was a different beauty. She excelled in all the arts and was the perfect role model for incoming students. Unlike Sakura with her curves, Sakura was built like a pixie with a delicate and tiny form, which got her into trouble with the councilors often, who always suspected she was anorexic. Her skin was way too pale, but brought out her exotic amethyst eyes and smoky waist long hair.

The only things similar about these two girls were the fact that they were friends and their equally open, equally happy personalities. And the objects of both their affections were best friends, just like the two of them.

Li Syaoran, being captain of the soccer team and one of the school's resident hotties, immediately caught Sakura's attention when he transferred in from Hong Kong three years ago. His brown hair was always boyishly messy and went nicely with his tanned complexion and golden-amber eyes. He always purposely left the first three buttons of his uniform shirt open and tie loose, leaving enough for girls to drool, but enough to allow the imagination.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was just as different from Syaoran as Tomoyo was from Sakura, and being so much like her, Hiiragizawa had kept the girl captivated. Eriol was a composed gentleman, uniform always immaculately neat and midnight blue hair combed, accenting the paleness of his skin and blue of his eyes, hidden behind spectacles.

Sakura always felt fluttery and shy around Syaoran. Whenever they talked, their conversation was limited and shy. Eriol and Tomoyo fought at every opportunity, trying to beat the other in one thing or another, and drove each other insane.

Thus, with all these details said, let's continue their story of love, lust, seduction, and (for all you horny people) sex.

"Oi! Tommy!" teased a male voice from the classroom they just left.

Daidouji Tomoyo wheeled around in fury, glaring at the very attractive guy the call came from. Inside, her heart was thumping wildly that her crush was talking to her, but she pushed those thoughts away.

"Is there something you want…Eri-chan?" she taunted back, triumphant smirk on her face at his glare.

Hiiragizawa Eriol approached her in slight fury, and stopped when his nose was an inch from hers and he was looking down on her. She lifted her chin defiantly to match his gaze with her own.

"Konnichiwa, Hiiragizawa-kun, but Tomoyo-chan and I must be going…" Sakura mumbled feebly from Tomoyo's side as she tugged her friend's hand, desperate for the two to break eye contact. Before _he_ came…

"Eriol, stop flirting with Daidouji-san, she's never gonna say yes," teased another male as he jumped on Eriol, gripping him in a headlock and delivering the noogie of a lifetime. "Hey Kinomoto-san" he greeted.

Sakura's heart twinged at being acknowledged and shakily looked up to meet his gaze, smiling behind closed eyes so he wouldn't see the excitement she held deep inside. However, this did not keep her from stuttering.

"K-konn-ichiw-wa, Li-kun…" she greeted, almost dying inside when she heard how utterly ridiculous her voice sounded to her ears, and tugged Tomoyo's arm frantically.

Tomoyo broke eye contact when Syaoran had attacked Eriol, but only then nodded at her friend and turned away. "Bye Li-kun, bye Devil's Spawn…" she said curtly, walking away, or rather being dragged away by Sakura.

"Matte, Daidouji-chan" Eriol teased further, following them, causing Tomoyo to whirl around, hair making a circular trail, with a glare.

"What do you want, unlike _you_, I actually have a life and would rather be dead than caught talking to the likes of you," she gritted bitingly. _Ouch…burn…_ she thought to herself, but shrugged it off, waiting for retaliation.

She got it. "Ah, Daidouji-chan, you wound me…" Eriol murmured, pretending to faint, hiding the pain he felt at her stabbing words. "I just want to…issue a challenge…" he continued, scheming look in his eyes.

The Daidouji pride caught the better of her once again as her ears pricked at the thought of a challenge. Finally, something that would decide the victor between the two of them…but something about that look made her somewhat uneasy.

"What…_kind_...of challenge?" she replied evenly, giving a skeptical look while inside, Eriol was cheering that she took the bait.

"We'll keep track how many times each of us is seduced by the other. Whoever wins by the end of next week…will have to pay the consequences…" he was grinning maniacally by then, waiting for her to agree to the challenge.

She frowned, putting a finger to her lips, considering. On one hand, their feud would finally be resolved. On the other hand, her reputation could be ruined.

On the previous hand, she would get to seduce the guy of her dreams, and he would try to do so to her…the first hand won, but she thought a bit more, before asking another question. "What kind of consequences? Money is too cliché, so what do you say?"

Eriol tapped his chin in thought, obviously not thinking this through. "…Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser?"

"Agreed," Tomoyo grinned, thinking of the kinds of torture she'd put the guy through…maybe male modeling…yes… "Starting tomorrow…Friday, ending next Friday, ok?" she held out her hand to seal the deal.

Eriol grinned as he contemplated his first move, starting tonight. "Deal…be prepared to lose, my pretty…" he mock bowed in front of her, kissing the back of her hand.

She took her hand back, smirking at him. "I should say the same to you…" and she and Sakura left.

Syaoran finally approached his friend, slinging one arm around his shoulders with a teasing smirk on his face.

"You _do_ know you're screwed, right? Just the mention of that Daidouji girl gets you off, now that she'll be _purposefully_ seducing you…man you're screwed." Syaoran laughed as his friend's predicament and dodged the wild punch that came his way.

"Just wait, Syaoran…I'll win this bet before you admit to that Kinomoto chick you're madly in love with her and you think of her every waking second of your miserable life. Oh yea and non-waking too,"

Syaoran blushed, but walked away, prompting laughter from Eriol.

**-X-**

Once out of earshot and sight, Tomoyo's cool and calm exterior collapsed as she fell to her knees, grabbing onto Sakura's legs as she wailed.

"What have I done? I can't seduce for my life! I'm gonna lose, and he's gonna do terrible things to me, what am I gonna _DOOOOOOOOOOOO_?" She buried her head into her best friend's legs, not letting go as Sakura laughed from above.

"Well you _did_ get yourself into this mess…" she started, but stopped when she saw the turmoil in her best friend's eyes.

"I _know_ that, but…DAMN YOU DAIDOUJI PRIDE®!" she wailed again.

"…Dress slutty." Were the only words her friend told her in comfort.

"…EXCUSE ME?" Tomoyo shot up, staring at Sakura in disbelief. "What are you on, Sakura? Did you _not_ hear me talk about my Daidouji Pride®?"

"No, hear me out…" she started, as she started walking again, Tomoyo by her side, "Just dress as slutty as you can, do makeup, all that shit. Just basically look absolutely gorgeous, you'd seduce him with just one look at you. It's a win-win situation!"

Tomoyo started to relax as she began to see where her friend was going with this. "…Keep talking…" she murmured.

"Well, he'll lose the bet if it goes successfully, and by the end of the week, I'd say he'll be head over heels for you if he isn't already, and everything will be perfect cuz it all works out!" she stopped talking when she noticed Tomoyo stopped walking. "Tomo?"

"Sakura…YOU'RE A _GENIUS_!" she was about to say more before she stopped and shook her head. "I think I'll do that, but also more…who knows, this may be a new learning experience for me, ne?"

**-X-**

Eriol lay in bed until he heard his cousin and caretaker, Nakuru, enter her room and close the door.

He jumped out, in baggy dark blue jeans and a black wife-beater and pulled on his favorite runners before opening the balcony door, jumping off, and landing cleanly in a crouch.

With that, he grinned and took off to the Daidouji mansion. He would surprise Daidouji; his seductions would begin tonight.

**-X-**

Tomoyo _knew_ Eriol was gonna start tonight. Call it intuition, call it destiny, whatever. She knew it was like him to do so. So she would surprise him. Before going home she stopped with Sakura at the mall. Correction; they stopped at a certain _store_ at the mall. The store name you ask?

Victoria's Secret. Now armed with new lingerie that would make him drool for the rest of the week, she was prepared.

Putting on one of her new lacy thongs and matching bra, she put on her loose silk robe and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon she heard the groan of the tree branch by her window that indicated new weight put on it. Hearing this, she unlocked her balcony door and opened it slightly, and jumped to bed, pretending to be asleep.

Through closed eyes, her other senses heightened, and she tingled with anticipation as her door opened wider, and she heard the gentle footsteps of the guy who thought he'd do the seducing tonight. She heard him kick off his shoes and slowly approach the bed, but deciding whether or not this was a good idea, hesitating.

She only slightly opened one eye to look him over, appreciating what she saw. Man did he look ready to seduce tonight. But she shook these thoughts out of her head and focused on her task. Then she put the next part of her plan to action.

She turned to her side, so she was facing him, but made her breathing slow and even. Her arm that was on top was slightly pushing on the side of her chest, so the robe opened _just_ right, allowing her target to see a whole lotta cleavage.

She smirked inwardly hearing his breath hitch and breathing speed increase slightly. She slightly parted her lips and made a soft moan, as if dreaming.

After what felt like forever, he started moving towards her again. She felt the bed springs move downwards as he settled next to her, so close she could feel his light breath against her face, but not quite touching her.

She wondered how she would approach this before having the perfect idea. She snuggled closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him, shivering slightly and allowed goose-bumps to show on her skin from the mere touch of him. However, to him it just seemed like she was cold and in need of more body heat. She felt his breath quicken again, and smiled to herself.

Eriol was put in quite a situation. He thought he'd simply lay in bed with her and kiss her senseless, maybe add a little bit of first and second base, but now with her arms around him and so much chest showing, he couldn't think straight. Hell he couldn't think at all with such a beautiful girl…no, _woman_, pressed so tightly against him and he could feel her curves in all their splendor. He groaned as he felt himself harden.

Feeling something against her hip, she grinned maniacally inside as she knew she was winning. Now all it took was two more things, and she'd have him. She moaned and snuggled closer to him, leg bending slightly to rest between his legs, pressing against a certain part of his anatomy that was currently out of his control.

Eriol gasped in shock and pleasure feeling her leg so close to his…special place and gripped the bedsheets behind her. He looked into her face and could have sworn he saw a tiny grin, but he must have been imagining it. She looked so peaceful and beautiful…what could this goddess be dreaming about?

Once he thought that thought (wow that was weird) his mental question was answered as her scheming smile quickly changed to a dreamy, peaceful one as she sighed a certain name.

"…Eriol…" she sighed almost in content, and made Eriol freeze.

He stared down at her in shock with wide, disbelieving eyes. She said his name in her sleep! She must be dreaming about him!

"…you're an idiot…" she continued, allowing her eyes to snap open and a smirk on her face.

This took about three seconds for Eriol to register what happened before he blinked in surprise and realization and chuckled with Tomoyo, who was giggling.

"How long have you been awake?" he half growled, his erection was still there and rather painful.

"Never been asleep" she replied, smirk growing as she pushed him off the bed, ignoring his cry of pain as she dragged him over to the balcony, where he stood up and was about to swear in protest.

About to, before she grabbed him and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, driving all coherent thoughts out of his mind, as he kissed her back. She pulled away all to quickly and gave an evil smile, which made Eriol curse inside.

"I win…" she murmured and pushed him off the balcony, making him fall onto one of the branches of the tree out her window. He sat there stunned as she sashayed back inside, locking the balcony door and drawing the curtains shut.

Eriol ran his fingers through his tousled hair and eyed the bulge in his pants and touched his lips, the feel of her lips burning into his skin.

"Damn…"

TBC


	2. Getting Closer

Sakura sighed, sitting at her desk the next morning and waited for Tomoyo to arrive.

She was so anxious to find out what happened between her and Eriol last night she woke up nearly an hour early and came to school to find nobody in the classroom yet.

She sighed again in boredom and buried her face in her arms on her desk and tried to sleep, but couldn't.

She raised her head up and fell out of her seat when she saw Syaoran's face right in front of her. "Hoe…" she murmured in pain and surprise from her place on the floor, blinking up at him in surprise.

Syaoran had come to school at his usual time, expecting no one in the classroom but was utterly surprised to see the object of his affection in the classroom before him. For one, he was the early bird, and second, she _never_ showed up to school on time.

Feeling this opportunity was perfect, he snuck up on her and squatted in front of her, staring at the top of her head as she tried to sleep.

Slowly, her head raised itself up and he saw her emerald orbs partially hidden under heavy eyelids. She stared for a moment in shock before falling out of her seat and blinking up at him. Her expression was just so comical Syaoran couldn't help it. He laughed.

Sakura stared in fascination, as she never heard her crush laugh. Hell, nobody even thought he was capable, and yet here he was, hunched over and laughing at her predicament, which made her flush.

"Hey, that wasn't nice…" she pouted and crossed her arms in front of her with a huff.

"Gomen, Kinomoto, that was rude of me, but you're just so funny!" although he was apologizing, he couldn't get that smile off his face. "Am I forgiven?"

Sakura turned her head away with a huff, pointedly ignoring him. She pulled herself up to stand, but tripped on her chair when she moved forward to walk around him. Sakura felt herself falling, and squeezed her eyes shut expecting the impact, but instead she collided with someone's well-built chest.

"Kinomoto-san, are you alright?" he had been standing off to the side but when he saw her trip, fear gripped his chest at the prospect of her getting hurt, and he immediately launched to catch her.

Sakura was in a daze, and stood there in his arms in shock and blinked up at the terribly attractive teen.

Syaoran knew it wasn't right for him to keep holding onto her like this but couldn't will his body to let her go. The feeling of her in his arms felt so…_right_ that he didn't want to let it go.

Her mind was a jumble as she stared up into his hypnotizing eyes, and willed herself to move, to say something, to do _anything_, but all she could do was stare up at him, as he stared down at her. Her heart started to thump harder and faster when she realized the distance between them was decreasing. Fast.

In one second flat Sakura found herself back on the floor, Syaoran across the room, and five classmates filing into the room in their own conversations. Syaoran didn't even look her way as he exited the room.

She placed a hand on her chest in attempt to slow her heartbeat and calm herself down. She had been close enough to him to feel every inch of his muscular arms and chest, close enough to see the dark brown patterns in his eyes, to feel his heartbeat, to hear his breathing, and to feel his breath on her lips.

She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head as she shakily stood up; causing her fellow classmates to notice her and gape in surprise that she was there that early. Sakura simply ignored them.

She walked out of the classroom to find Tomoyo but saw Eriol and Syaoran talking in the hallway.

Syaoran was leaning casually against the wall, a slight blush in his cheeks, but hardly noticeable. Eriol was frowning and whispering in a hushed voice, but shut up when he caught sight of her.

Syaoran glanced over to see what he was looking at and stared, before giving her a small shy smile.

Sakura blushed slightly but smiled back and gave a wave to both guys, who nodded in acknowledgement before talking amongst themselves again.

Sakura went down the stairs and found a beaming Tomoyo putting her shoes away.

"Tomoyo-chan!" she called, running to her friend, who's smile widened at sight of her best friend running her way.

"Sakura-chan, I have to tell you about last night, I won the first round, I'm so happy!" but then she stopped, looking at Sakura funny. "Why are you here so early…and what's with that blush on your face, you ran into Li-kun again, didn't you."

Sakura blushed and looked down. "I was so eager to find out what happened last night I woke up an hour early to see you, and I have something to tell you too…"

**-X-**

"Alright, everyone, now you may find your partners for this project, remember groups of two only!"

"Tomoyo-chan, are we together?" Sakura asked, turning to her friend, but regretted it when she saw Tomoyo had an evil glint in her eyes.

Tomoyo ignored Sakura's question and turned to the person behind her.

"Eri-chan, do you wanna work with me?" she pouted, putting on her sad puppy dog eyes. Sakura stared at her friend in confusion.

Eriol had an awestruck look on his face and Syaoran looked puzzled.

"We can work on it at my house…my mom's out on a business trip and the maids and butlers are on their vacation…we'd be all alone…who knows what could happen…" she whispered, giving him a wink.

Eriol immediately turned to Syaoran and gave him a thump on the back.

"Have fun, man," he whispered, and jumped next to Tomoyo, who smiled at him, and turned back to Sakura. "I'm afraid I'm working with Eriol, Sakura-chan, maybe you can work with Li-kun?"

At this, Sakura flushed and looked at Tomoyo with a "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING" glare, but shook her head. "I-I couldn't! You know what, I'll just work on it myself, I don't want to burden Li-kun or anything…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and flushed more when she realized it was Syaoran's, who had a big smile on his face.

"Not to worry, Kinomoto, I'd love to work with you," he said grinning, which caused Sakura to smile too.

Tomoyo gave a triumphant grin, which was replaced by a scowl when she felt Eriol's arm around her shoulders.

"So…shall we start tonight?" he gave a suggestive raise of his eyebrows, which earned a punch in the gut.

**-X-**

Short, I know.


	3. The Battle is ON

"You're planning something, don't lie to me you jerk."

"Who, ME? Really, Daidouji-san, you don't know me well. I would _never_ plan something against you—"

"Oh that is such bull, don't give me that."

"Yes, yes, I'm a terrible liar aren't I?"

"A little bit, yeah. Worse than Sakura."

"Ouch, that bad?"

"Who do you think you're kidding, Hiiragizawa?"

"…True…"

**-X-**

Tomoyo ran a hand through her hair in the frustration Eriol had oh-so-graciously piled on her unintentionally or not. The simple thought of him at his current ignoring her irritated and annoyed her to no end. Why wasn't he trying anything? That was the whole point, to try stuff on each other and win this damn bet.

She had talked to him earlier, he'd been like this since class when she asked to work with him. He'd been ignoring her ever since, and she even talked to him, only increasing her frustration towards him further. Finally she approached him again.

"If you don't tell me why the hell you're ignoring me, I'm going to disembowel you with a blunt spoon. Made of wood. With splinters."

Eriol blinked up at her in shock and surprise from his lunch before laughing.

And he didn't stop. Tomoyo felt like tearing her hair out, and glared at Syaoran who was approaching with his own lunch tray and staring at the pair in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he had sobered and returned to his lunch, pointedly ignoring her.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. All the ignoring, and the…the not talking, and all the ignoring…" she trailed off, hearing how ridiculous she sounded.

"Daidouji, what are you on?" demanded Syaoran, blinking up at her, "and why aren't you sharing?"

(A/N: my friend and I ask each other that at least 5 times aday)

"Li-kun, kindly shove your head up where the sun don't shine…scratch that, go flirt with Sakura-chan and don't talk to me."

Syaoran coughed uncomfortably, flushing, and walked away to find a new spot.

"Oo, burn. Nice though, couldn't have done better myself…actually I could've, but I won't steal your thunder."

"You shut up. I'm still mad at you."

"Why, what did I do?" he asked, puzzled and staring at her in feigned innocence, which she saw through immediately. He was enjoying this too much.

What she didn't know was she was playing right into his trap.

"I'm serious! Why haven't you tried anything? It's almost like you're not even taking this bet seriously! Even when the bet wasn't on, you would have tried _something_ by now!"

Conveniently enough, she then noticed the attention she was drawing, and flushed under everyone's gaze.

Eriol noticed her embarassment and took her hand, dumping his finished lunch in the trash can and dragging her back to the now empty school hallway.

Now alone with him, Tomoyo opened her mouth to continue her rambling, but was cut off when he cut her off with a mind-numbing kiss. All coherent thoughts were driven out of her mind the moment their lips touched, and Tomoyo felt electricity course through her veins at his touch.

Unknown to her, something similar was happening to Eriol as he couldn't think properly. All that mattered now was him and her, in the middle of the abandoned hallway.

Their hands couldn't keep still as two pairs of arms moved around each others' bodies. One moment Tomoyo's hands were fingering his chest and his on her back, the next moment her hands were buried in his hair and his left arm was around her waist, right hand trailing under her shirt.

Eriol suddenly snapped out of his trance and concentrated at the task at hand; to make her lose this round, and he had to do it fast before he lost control again.

Tomoyo was on cloud nine, and moaned when he broke the kiss and trailed his lips across her jaw to her neck. She suddenly came back to her senses when she cried out in pain when he bit her none to gently. Not about to lose, she rolled so now he was pressed against the wall.

She thrust her tongue back into his mouth, and explored every contour, not allowing him to gain control again. He growled in frustration and grabbed her butt with one hand, the other hand under her shirt and bra, gripping the mound of flesh, causing her eyes to open and gasp, lifting her knee ever so gently against his now very painfully erect manhood.

It was like war as both took turns being in control. Frustrated, Eriol decided it was time to stop playing. He almost tore off her shirt and immediately began sucking her nipple through her bra. She gasped and finally let her self control slip and let him take over and do whatever he wanted to her, she didn't care.

He wasn't faring too well either, as he grasped onto his last ounce of control, although everything—his mind, his heart, and his crotch—was telling him to take her, and to take her now.

He let his control leave him for a split second—in that split second, her bra was off, and he bit her nipple.

This had to end before he lost that bit of control. He broke away and pressed his lips against her ear, as both panted for air.

"I win this round, sweet." He hissed, nipping her earlobe and tossing her her shirt, and taking her bra with him, putting it in his pocket. He backed away, allowing the topless Tomoyo to slide down the wall, face flushed and skin slightly coated in sweat.

Eriol allowed himself just one more moment to stare at her beauty and bent down to give her a final peck on the lips before standing up.

"You might want to cover yourself, lunch break will be over in 15 minutes, students should be coming in soon…" he trailed off, trying not to sound concerned, and he walked away, leaving her alone, still sitting against the wall, shirt in her hands.

After regaining her breath, she shakily got up and pulled on her shirt, ignoring the fact she now had no bra, and grabbed her jacket out of her locker to make it less noticeable.

Gazing at herself in the mirror in the bathroom, she smoothed out her hair and covered any marks he may have made during the little…session in the hallway. She finally touched her lips with two fingers, skin still tingling wherever he touched her…which was a lot of spots.

She shivered and exited the bathroom to go back to the cafeteria to find Sakura. She found her rather quickly, sitting across from Syaoran, the two deep in conversation.

Tomoyo smiled, seeing the pair laughing, and wondered when Syaoran would finally get the courage to ask her best friend out. She knew that Sakura was still single because she was waiting for him, but Tomoyo also knew that she wouldn't wait forever.

Deciding to let her friend alone, she left and headed back to the building to gather her things for her next class.

**-X-**

After Syaoran was chased away by Tomoyo, he started wandering aroun with his lunch tray in hand, trying to find a group of people he wouldn't mind talking to. All the people he would eat with had no space left, and all the tables left were the tables he knew his fan club sat.

He shuddered, seeing a table of girls waving at him and giggling in embarassment. He shook his head and looked away and was shocked to see a table of guys doing the same thing.

He sighed in defeat and decided to sit at the completely empty table before someone caught his eye.

"Hey, can I sit here?" he asked, trying to act nonchalant as her gaze turned his way, a little puzzled before turning flustered.

"Oh, Li-kun! Yeah, sure, of course, go ahead!" Sakura blushed, before slapping herself on the forehead. "Oh wait, no, I'm sorry Tomoyo's supposed to sit there…" she trailed off, embarassed and slightly disappointed. "Have you seen here, by the way?"

Syaoran tried to hide his own disappointment. "Oh yeah she went to go talk to Eriol, something about him ignoring her or something."

To his surprise, she started laughing. "If she's with Hiiragizawa-kun, then I guess she won't be sitting here. Go ahead then!" she said happily, giving Syaoran her mega-watt smile, trying her best to smother her giddiness to a bare minimum.

Syaoran nodded coolly, though inside, he was whooping and hollering with joy. He sat down almost all to quickly, slightly blushing and smiled at her, who smiled back.

"Li-kun, why are you so red? Do you feel okay?" she asked, concerned, which made him flush further.

"Oh, yes I'm fi—" her hand was soon pressed against his forehead.

"You do seem a little warm, do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

Syaoran smiled and started laughing, face color returning to normal. Sakura gazed at him, not believing she had actually made him _laugh_ today…twice!

"You're a very interesting person, Kinomoto-san, I hope to get to know you better."

Sakura slightly flushed before smiling. "Please, call me Sakura, and I hope I can get to know you better too!" she immediately turned flustered and stared at her lap. "That is, if you don't mind…"

Syaoran chuckled, before lifting her chin to look him in the eye. "I would be honored to call you Sakura, and would be even _more_ honored to get to know you better as well," he gave her a wink and a smile that made her secretly melt inside.

She couldn't help but nod dumbly and blush when she realized his hand was still under her chin and slowly moving up to brush some hair from her eyes and cup her cheek.

"Feel free to call me Syaoran too, but I'll warn you my fan club might try to kill you,"

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Hoe? Fan club? You have a fan club in the school?" she realized how rude that sounded. "Not that it's any shock or anything, you're a great person, it's just I didn't know people did that here…"

Syaoran kind of blushed when she called him a great person.

"It's no big deal…but you have one too, you didn't know that?" he was now genuinely shocked that she never noticed.

"…I do?" she asked in shock.

Syaoran laughed out loud again. "Of course you do! Why is it such a surprise to you that there are guys who like you?"

"I'm not surprised, ok just a little…but why would they like _me_?"

Syaoran stopped laughing and stared at her, totally stunned. "Are you kidding me? You and Tomoyo are tied for the most likeable girls in this school! You never knew that?"

Sakura flushed, and said nothing but shook her head embarassedly, prompting further laughter from Syaoran. "Mou! Don't laugh at me, I really don't, and you're lying to me!" she whined, trying to get him to stop teasing her.

"Yes you do" he said sagely, smothering his laughter at last. "Haven't you noticed…all the guys staring at you, the guys you seem to see everywhere cuz they're following you?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "So _that's_ why I keep seeing the same group of guys following me home, in the hallway, and everywhere? I thought they just lived near me and have some of the same classes with me…but they're not in any of my classes…"

She put a finger on her chin, pondering further, deep in thought, and Syaoran chuckled, taking a sip of water and admiring how cute she was.

"I just…can't believe you never noticed!" he suddenly said, breaking her out of her chain of thought.

"Well…I can't believe you never told me!" she laughed back, both of them laughing and having a good time. Suddenly Syaoran stopped.

"Ne, Sakura…isn't that Daidouji heading back to the building?"

Sakura turned around and saw her best friend's back towards her, and walking back to the building, as Syaoran said.

"Hoe…yeah it is, but why's she going back alone?"

Syaoran and her looked at each other, before nodding and deciding to look for their best friends.

"I'll see you later, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran flushed hearing his name from her lips again, but shrugged it off. He grabbed her wrist before she ran off, and she turned to face him, confused.

"Hoe? Syaoran?"

He grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek. "See you in class…Sakura." He let her go and turned away to hide his blush from her and walked away to find his cousin.

Sakura felt her face burn as she was released and he walked away. She placed a hand on her cheek, surprised to feel it tingling from his touch. When she was sure he was out of earshot, she squealed and jumped in excitement before running off after Tomoyo.

Unknown to her, Syaoran heard the squeal and blushed further, smile on his face. He went to the cherry tree by the cafeteria and leaned against it, glancing up at the person in it.

"Have fun?"

"More than you can imagine. And you?"

"Ditto. I'm gonna tell her soon."

"Good for you."

"…Are you, Eriol?"

"…Hopefully…soon."

**-X-**

"TOMOYO CHANNN!"

"Hey Sakura, you're looking awfully happy!"

"Syaoran-kun just let me call him by his name and he's calling me Sakura!"

"WAIII! KAWAII!"

"Matte, there's more!"

"Nani?"

"HE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!"

Both girls squealed in unison, grabbing each others hands and jumping.

"How were you and Eriol?"

"…He won this round."

"Hoe? …You don't sound so disappointed."

"I know. It was…_fantastic_."

"OO details! Details!"

TBC


	4. Double NONDate

Sakura opened her eyes in the morning with a huge smile on her face.

'_It's Saturday…there's no school on Saturday!'_

She skipped to her bathroom and started the water in the shower and waited for it to warm up. While she waited, she quickly brushed her teeth and took off her clothes before jumping in and sighing in content.

_'I'll call Tomoyo…maybe she'll want to go to the mall with me later…'_

On cue, her private line started to ring. Sakura glanced at the phone in her shower and noticed it was from Tomoyo. She grinned and clicked the button to answer.

"Tomoyo-chan the phone is awesome, thank your mom for it!"

_"You already thanked her a million times, I'm sure she gets the point! Anyways, wanna go to the mall later? We can check out that new store that's opening today,"_

"I was gonna call you when I got out to ask you the same thing! So meet at the front entrance at 9:30?"

_"Aight, see you in an hour!"_

With that, Sakura hung up and turned off the water. She grabbed her fluffy pink towel and wrapped it around herself and started drying off her hair with another. She sat down and started brushing her hair in front of her mirror before her phone started to ring again.

Puzzled, she glanced at the number and didn't recognize it. Shrugging, she answered, wincing as her brush caught on a particular tangle.

"Moshi moshi?"

_"Sakura?"_

She thought for a while, knowing the voice was familiar but couldn't put a face to it.

"Yeah, who's this?"

_"It's Syaoran,"_

Sakura flushed. _That's_ why the voice sounded so familiar.

"Syaoran-kun! Ohayo!"

There was chuckling on the other end. _"Ohayo, Sakura. I was wondering if…you wanted to go to the mall with me today…or whatever you want…yeah…-cough-"_

Sakura blushed, but remembered she had to meet with Tomoyo. "Actually…I have plans with Tomoyo to go to the mall in the morning, but maybe in the afternoon?"

_"Oh if you have plans it's no big deal…"_

"NO but I want to! I'll just meet up with you in the afternoon?"

She slapped herself, hearing how stupid and desperate she sounded, but was blushing at maximum.

_"…are you sure?"_

"Yeah, or you can invite Eriol too and the four of us can hang out!"

_"That sounds good, how about the four of us in the morning and you and I can do something in the afternoon?"_

"Just the two of us?" She blushed even more.

_"Yeah…U-unless you don't want to, cuz that's cool too…"_

"No, no, I want to! Tomoyo and I are meeting at the front entrance at 9:30, so we'll see you then! Ja!"

She quickly hung up and hit her head against her mirror repeatedly, yelling at herself on how stupid and desperate and school-girly she sounded.

She lifted the phone again and hit speed-dial 2, waiting for the person to pick up.

_"What's up?"_

"Syaoran kinda-sorta asked me out…ish…sorta…it's hard to explain…"

_"WAII! KAWAII! What do you mean? Did he ask you or didn't he?"_

"Well he asked if I was busy today…"

_"…You didn't say you were, did you?"_

"I did! I was flustered, and we had plans today, I couldn't just ditch you!"

_"FOR LOVERBOY, IT'S OK!"_

"WHATEVER! So I told him I could meet up with him afterwards if it was ok with you—"

_"Ooh, the desperate approach. Seems needy, but at least he knew you were interested."_

"Can I finish?"

_"Sorry."_

"So while I was shooting my mouth off, I also mentioned something about him inviting Eriol, so the four of us could hang out in the morning—"

"_YOU DID **WHAT**?"_

"—and I'm doing something with Syaoran in the afternoon. Sound good? Ok I'll see you soon!" After saying all that in one quick breath, Sakura hung up.

"Now…WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?" she hit speed dial 2 and waited for the other person to pick up. "TOMOYO-CHAN I NEEEEEEED YOOOOOOUUUUU!"

**-X-**

So Tomoyo, at her best friend's call and with the knowledge she had to hurt Sakura, rushed to the Kinomoto residence with 5 outfits handy in only her pajamas since she had to decide what to wear as well.

"Tomoyo, just go with the BLUE!" Sakura yelled, exasperated.

"FINE! Only if you go with the miniskirt and pink!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? The mini barely covers my ass and the 'shirt' is a frickin TUBE TOP"

"So Li won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

"I don't want him to think I'm a slut!"

"FINE wear the top, but these jeans, HAPPY?"

"Satisfied."

With a huff, both girls turned away from each other. Tomoyo marched to the bathroom with her outfit and shut the door, while Sakura changed in her room.

Tomoyo shuddered, knowing something was gonna happen between her and Eriol again today, bringing them out of balance again, but she wasn't too nervous or jittery, in fact, she was anticipating what it would be like. Shaking her head to get out of her daydream, she pulled on her denim pleated skirt and royal blue halter.

Knocking on the door to make sure Sakura was finished changing, she stepped out to see her friend in a baby pink tube top and snug dark blue jeans, brushing her hair again and placing 2 clips on one side of her hair.

Tomoyo stared at the vanity for a while—She hadn't decided what to do with her hair!

Almost as if reading her mind, Sakura handed her a pair of black chopsticks. Tomoyo gathered her waist-long hair and twisted it up into a bun, pushing the chopsticks in to hold it in place.

Sakura didn't do much with her makeup—simply blush, lip gloss, and mascara. Tomoyo only applied eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow along with only a dot of lip gloss on her bottom lip. Once declaring themselves ready, they left, but before Tomoyo could notice, Sakura snatched her white cotton jacket.

**-X-**

Tomoyo lectured Sakura the whole way to the mall when she saw the jacket, but they were already running late so she couldn't turn back and Sakura refused to leave her jacket in the car. Tomoyo twitched when they walked together to the front of the mall and saw Eriol. Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach when she saw Syaoran.

"Sakura! Daidouji!" Syaoran called to them, waving, and pointedly ignoring Eriol as he raised an eyebrow in question of his friend calling the girl of his affection by her first name.

Sakura smiled and jogged over faster, dragging a reluctant Tomoyo behind her.

"Syaoran-kun! Hiiragizawa-kun! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Kinomoto-chan…" Eriol smiled politely, stiffening and feeling slightly awkward. "Daidouji."

Tomoyo expected nothing more or less, giving a one-shouldered shrug, making sure she kept a safe distance away from him. "Li-kun…Hiiragizawa."

Oblivious to the tension in the air, Sakura and Syaoran started conversing, walking together, leaving their "best friends" to grudgingly trudge behind them.

Not used to silence between the two, Eriol decided to try to start conversation.

"Syaoran likes Kinomoto-san," he hissed to her, making sure the pair ahead didn't hear.

Tomoyo looked up, surprised he was talking, but rolled her eyes. "Please, obviously!"

He grinned his Cheshire Cat grin, and Tomoyo was immediately intrigued. "I've been thinking…why not push them in the right direction today? Put a temporary one-day truce on the bet…"

Tomoyo put a finger to her chin, pretending to think it over. "Tell me more…though I can't guarantee I can keep my word about the one-day truce…" she murmured teasingly, smirking at Eriol's look of bafflement.

**-X-**

The four entered the new toy store, two completely oblivious, and the other two with giddy smiles on their faces.

Sakura started looking at one aisle, Syaoran standing a distance away, and Tomoyo and Eriol hid behind the aisle on the other side.

Tomoyo and Eriol glanced at each other and nodded, Eriol boosting Tomoyo as best as he could without peeking up her skirt as Tomoyo pushed several bears at the top shelf to the other side, which if she aimed us right, would get Sakura but not really injure her.

Hearing the scream of surprise, Tomoyo and Eriol high-fived each other and rushed to the other side, seeing Sakura buried under 5 huge teddy bears and Syaoran next to her staring with concern.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry! I was trying to reach the bear at the top, but I couldn't reach it and accidentally pushed it over! I'm so so so sorry! I really didn't mean it!" Tomoyo cried, throwing herself at Sakura and pretended to sob, congratulating herself at her superior acting skills.

"Tomoyo-chan, it's ok, no harm done, I'm really ok!" Sakura was starting to panic, not comfortable around crying people, Tomoyo no exception.

Eriol lifted Tomoyo away. "You're suffocating Kinomoto-san, Daidouji…" he grumbled gruffly.

Tomoyo threw herself upon Eriol, "sobbing" further, though she was actually giggling at her success, ignoring Eriol's hiss of "_drama queen_", simply digging her nails into the back of his neck.

Syaoran lifted Sakura up, but she winced and gasped in pain grabbing her ankle.

"I think I sprained it…" she mumbled embarassedly at the attention she was getting from her three companions, one in particular.

Tomoyo felt more guilty than ever, it was her fault! She was about to turn back to apologize really, but Eriol's grasp on her tightened. "Let Syaoran handle her…" he breathed, tickling her ear, "and it wasn't your fault, you didn't mean to…"

Syaoran was alarmed when she said she was injured. He gently led her to the wall for her to lean against, and gently lifted her foot, examining it carefully.

Sakura couldn't be any more red as her crush turned her foot this way and that, touching it here and there.

He sighed and stood back up. "It's slightly sprained, but it'll be fine, just put something warm against it tonight and keep it kept up. It'll hurt today, but I'll help you…" he whispered, causing her to blush further.

"Please, no, it's ok, I don't want to be a burden…" she whispered, and melted when he looked up into her eyes.

"You'll never be a burden to me, Sakura…" he murmured, leaning in. Sakura's eyes widened as he came close to her once again. She started leaning in too, but then she heard footsteps coming closer.

The pair's heads turned in sync and saw a smirking Eriol and a squeal-supressing Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry, were we interrupting something?" teased Eriol, raising a suggestive eyebrow at the glaring Syaoran.

"…Please, by all means, continue, it's like we're not even here!" Tomoyo continued, grinning at the flushed Sakura.

Sakura stood up and tried to walk away with a huff, but squeaked in pain, trying to keep it down, but since the evil author isn't going to give her a break but is nice to her, Syaoran noticed and sighed.

He grasped her left arm and put it around his shoulders so she would lean on him.

Let's have a math lesson, shall we? Sakura plus Syaoran plus Sakura's arm around Syaoran plus Syaoran's hand on her waist equals: blushing like crazy Sakura and Syaoran plus squealing Tomoyo and smirking Eriol.

"Part one of Project S&S…complete…" Tomoyo whispered and Eriol nodded.

**-X-**

"MOVIE MOVIE LET'S SEE A MOVIE!" Tomoyo screeched, jumping up and down.

Syaoran and Sakura stared at her, and Eriol simply rolled his eyes.

"I don't know…" Sakura grumbled, having a feeling Tomoyo was up to something.

"Come on, it'll give Syaoran a 2-hour break," Eriol coaxed, earning a nod from Tomoyo, and they knew they had won Sakura over.

"Yeah, Syaoran-kun, you deserve a break, let's go?"

Syaoran gave a "what are you thinking?" look to Eriol, who smiled innocently. 3 against 1 really weren't really good odds. He looked at Sakura and sighed, nodding, leading her to the movie theatre.

"Part 2…success…" Eriol murmured, earning a squeal from Tomoyo.

**-X-**

"I'll get the tickets," Eriol said, walking towards the stand, "You guys stay here," he continued.

"HEY just cuz we're girls doesn't mean we're poor or need your charity, _I'll_ get the tickets," Tomoyo snapped, jumping up and following him.l

"It's _courtesy_ for the _gentleman_ to get the tickets!" he defended.

"The only _gentleman_ is Syaoran, but he's busy, so _I'll_ get the tickets!"

"Are _you_ a gentleman?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped, watching the two bicker.

"_I'd_ get the tickets, but they're kinda scaring me…" Syaoran whispered to Sakura, who nodded.

Sakura sighed, and suddenly realized his hand was still on her waist. She twitched a little, and Syaoran looked down at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing!" she cried out, blushing. Syaoran looked down and noticed, but said nothing.

To her surprise, Syaoran leaned in, lips almost brushing her ear. "…Is my hand there really such a bad thing?" he murmured, his other placing itself on her knee.

Sakura turned to him with a shy smile and shook her head, and he smiled. She then found herself leaning in closer, gazing into his eyes, which looked into hers, and drifted down her face to her lips, which were slowly parting. He slightly turned his head, quickly letting his lips brush hers briefly before someone coughed from above.

Both heads whirled to notice a giggly Tomoyo with two tickets in her hand, and an innocently smiling Eriol next to her with two more tickets.

"Don't let us interrupt!" both exclaimed together.

The couple on the bench broke apart immediately albeit reluctantly. "Nothing" they both mumbled.

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol, who grinned back.

"Part 3…begin…" she whispered.

**-X-**

"So what're we watching?" Sakura asked, leaning against Syaoran, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo to carry the popcorns and drinks.

"We couldn't decide fairly on a brain-melting one or romance—"

"You mean a comedy or a chick flick!"

"—so the guy gave us a horror" Tomoyo continued, glaring at Eriol.

"H-horror?" Sakura squeaked, stopping, causing Syaoran to backtrack.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"You know, they're Syaoran's favorite…" Eriol said carelessly, smirking at Tomoyo.

"Well not _favorite_, but come on who doesn't like horror?" he asked, giving Eriol a funny look.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong!" Sakura exclaimed, waving her arms in front of her.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tomoyo cried out, prompting Sakura to look at her pleadingly. "I forgot you're terrified of horror movies!" she continued, pretending not to see Sakura's looks.

"You are?" Syaoran asked in surprise, looking down at her.

"NO! It was just…_one_ movie that scared me, maybe this one won't be so bad!" she tried, not wanting Syaoran to miss out on a movie he wanted to see.

"If you say so, Kinomoto-san, but I hear this one's supposed to be _really_ scary!" Eriol egged on.

"Well…as long as there aren't _ghosts_—"

"Sakura-chan, it's a _ghost_ movie."

"…Hoee…"

**-X-**

Sakura had a death grip on the armrests on each side of her. She told herself and everyone that she would sit through this movie.

"_It's time I got rid of this stupid fear anyway!_" she had said it with so much flare and confidence…

So she found herself next to Syaoran in the theatre, Tomoyo and Eriol a row behind them. Tomoyo leaned forward, head poking the side Syaoran wasn't on.

"Sakura, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" she hissed, genuinely concerned, though the plan was going perfectly.

"I can do this…I can do this…" she whispered back, though her voice was trembling and she looked absolutely terrified though the movie hadn't even begun.

"Think like the little engine that could!" joked Eriol, who stuck his head next to Tomoyo, who giggled.

"I think I can, I think I can, I think I can…" both chanted over and over next to Sakura, laughing, Sakura groaned and sunk in her seat, and Syaoran stared at the three in confusion.

"OOH it's starting!" he hissed excitedly, causing Eriol and Tomoyo to return to their normal sitting positions.

"Wheeee…" she grumbled, sinking lower.

The first half hour of the movie passed by, and was rather uneventful. Sakura started to relax.

Nothing was wrong, everything was good. All there was was a little suspense, but that's ok. Wondering was not scary. Suddenly the main character screamed, seeing a black smoky figure hovering above her.

Sakura screamed in terror, and squeezed her eyes shut, executing her death grip on the arm rests.

To her surprise, her right hand closed on flesh. She squeaked and let go of Syaoran's hand with a blush and apology. He said nothing, he smiled at her and pulled the arm rest up, and pulled her close to him.

She blushed, and was about to break away until the black thing close over on the woman, and cried out, burying her face into his chest, letting his arm around her shivering figure. The couple behind them saw it all, and grinned at each other.

"Part 3 success?" Eriol murmured in her ear.

"Success." She confirmed, eating a mouthful of popcorn.

Syaoran looked down at the terrified girl in his arms, and tightened his grip with a small smile on his face.

Knowing the plan was working, Tomoyo looked back to the screen, now able to enjoy the movie. She jumped when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She looked down and noticed it belonged to Eriol.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he said nothing. He simply gazed at her, and she stared back. Soon she found him leaning in, and her doing the same. The distance between them closed rapidly, and they began another hardcore make-out session.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, hearing strange noises behind them. They turned around to see Eriol and Tomoyo all over each other. Flushing, they turned back to the movie and acted normal.

…Until another ghost popped up and Sakura jumped back into Syaoran's arms.

**-X-**

"Well that was a good movie!" Tomoyo exclaimed, cheeks rosy and breathing a little more labored than usual.

"Very," continued Eriol, straightening his shirt.

"I'm sure it was…" Syaoran whispered to Sakura, who giggled.

"So, Sakura, did you have fun?" teased Tomoyo with a suggestive wink and raised eyebrow.

Sakura flushed slightly, but smirked back. "Tomoyo-chan, I should be asking _you_ the same thing…"

Tomoyo paled. "Truce?"

"Deal."

Eriol flushed, turning to find Syaoran smirking at him.

"Did _you_ have fun, Syaoran?" he taunted, daring Syaoran to comment.

Syaoran simply looked away, and suggested loudly for them to get something to lunch before going shopping some more.

**-X-**

Tomoyo waved goodbye to the other three as she went to her car.

"Daidouji!"

She turned around to see Eriol jogging up to catch up with her, and link arms with her.

"I shall escort you to your car, madmoisellle…" he joked, putting on a French accent.

"Why you are too kind, monsieur," she laughed, letting him lead her away.

He searched the parking lot for her porsche. When he found it, he took her bags from her and walked her to it.

When she unlocked the door, he stacked the bags in the trunk. When he closed it, he found Tomoyo attached to him by the lips, and smiled, letting her tongue in.

She opened the back seat and broke the kiss long enough to push him in, before jumping on him, shutting the door, and straddling his hips rather provocatively.

"Do you have any idea how wild my horny mind is getting right now seeing you like that?" he joked, but Tomoyo coyly put a finger to her chin to think, before rocking her hips over his groin.

"What, _this_?" she asked innocently, increasing the pressure and prompting a groan from the boy under her.

Tomoyo didn't know what got into her, but hearing him moan and feeling his arousal lift to her core made her increase speed and pressure, and she found Eriol lifting his own hips to match her pace.

He sat up slightly so she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he started attacking her neck, she nipped and licked his left ear. Neither remembered the bet, neither remembered anything. All that mattered was the two of them in the moment, and the passion growing between the two.

In the new position, Tomoyo felt his member through his jeans rising and pressing against her clit, the rocking applying more and more pressure.

Eriol couldn't bring himself to stop, it felt good to him, and judging by the heavily breathing Tomoyo, it did the same to her. Suddenly she froze, Eriol turned to look at her to find her eyes closed, giving a long erotic moan, lips parted and face flushed. He smiled and the two kept going.

**-X-**

"Oh shoot," Sakura grumbled, digging through her bag, sitting on a bench with Syaoran for a break.

"Something wrong?" he asked, casting a glance over at the honey-haired girl next to him, searching her bags and pockets for something.

"I think I forgot my phone in Tomoyo's car…any chance she hasn't left yet?"

"One way to find out, let's go!" Syaoran grabbed her hand and ran towards the exit, a little slower than usual so Sakura could limp along behind him.

They were surprised to see the car still there, and confused to see Tomoyo nowhere in sight. Shrugging, Sakura pulled out the extra set of keys to the car from her bag and approached the door. She paused, hearing noises from inside. Confused, she squinted through the tinted glass and squeaked, backing away so fast she tripped.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried out, running over to her. He glanced at her in confusion, seeing her flushed face. Curious, he looked into the window and turned away, coughing uncomfortably.

Heading back to Sakura, he helped her up. They stared down at their shoes for a moment, embarassed.

"Well, that was more of Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo-chan I thought I'd ever see…" commented Sakura.

Syaoran nodded nervously. "Wanna go?"

"Yes please."

**-X-**

Eriol peeked his head out of the car, darting around to make sure no one was in the parking lot. All he saw was a mother and daughter walking to the mall, but they were facing away. He sighed in relief before reaching in and pulling Tomoyo out behind him.

Tomoyo tried her best to straighten out her rumpled clothes and hair in disarray, long taken out of her bun. Eriol covered his pants the best he could with his jacket to cover the white stain.

"Sorry bout that…" Tomoyo grumbled, holding up the remains of her half-spilled vanilla frappuchino

(SUCKERS, I bet I know what you all were thinking…)

Eriol laughed, shaking his head. "It's ok…well I'll see you…Monday at school, eh?"

Tomoyo nodded almost too eagerly, trying to get out of the VERY awkward situation. Eriol coughed and nodded embarassedly, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek but _missed_ and got her lips.

"…See you then…" he whispered against her ear, causing her to quiver slightly.

"Ja…" she murmured back as he broke away with a small smile and made his way back to his car.

She gave a shakey smile and slid into the drivers seat of her car and started it, freezing suddenly.

'_THE BET!'_

"OH SHIT!" she shrieked, not knowing a few cars away, one sexy blue-haired guy yelled out the same thing.

**-X-**

"Hey, I know! The Carnival's in town for the weekend, wanna go check it out?" Syaoran asked, breaking the heavy silence between the couple.

"OK!" his companion cried out all-too-eagerly.

He laughed and they made their way to his car. The drive was amusing, both of them laughing and talking about anything and everything.

At the carnival, Sakura ran as fast as she could, dragging Syaoran behind her as they went on every ride and played nearly every game there. They walked hand-in-hand passed several booths, sharing cotton candy when Sakura stopped and saw the cutest stuffed bear with wings (imagine Kero)

"Wow…that one's so cute…" she murmured, not knowing the guy next to her heard. She jumped in surprise when Syaoran led her towards the booth.

"Excuse me! How much for one round?" he yelled to the booth owner.

"500 yen," the guy answered, bored.

Syaoran slapped the money into the guy's hand and took the toy gun, shooting the target to get the bear.

Sakura flushed when Syaoran returned to her with the adorable bear and handed it to her. She smiled in thanks and before she knew it, she threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Syaoran stared at her in shock as she turned away to hide her flushed face.

"Hey! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" she yelled almost too loud, and grabbed his hand again, running towards the giant ride. Syaoran laughed as he was once again dragged for a ride.

By the time they got inside, both were panting and gasping with laughter. Syaoran sat down on one side, and Sakura sat on the other. He grinned at her flushed smiling face, and she just couldn't stop laughing. The little booth started moving, and Sakura started fanning herself.

"Wow, it's hot in here…" she grumbled, fanning herself more and pulling her hair back, not noticing Syaoran's smirk.

"Nah, just you," he winked, though he meant it.

Sakura blushed and laughed, unzipping her jacket and pulling it off. Syaoran's jaw dropped, admiring her slender shoulders, well-toned arms, round chest, and slim waist he didn't notice at all today because of that jacket.

She turned, feeling his gaze on her, and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He smiled. "You look great today…" he murmured truthfully, prompting another blush from her.

"Hey look!" Sakura jumped up and dashed to the window to admire the view.

Syaoran slowly got up and stood next to her.

"Wow…it's so beautiful!" she cried out in awe, hands placed against the glass.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Syaoran thought, and noticed he said it out loud when Sakura turned to him in shock.

"…Hoe?" she squeaked in surprise.

Next thing she knew, her back was against the glass, Syaoran's hands against the glass on either side of her, his nose just a millimeter away from hers.

He was going crazy, hearing her breath hitch, her breath touch his lips, the scent of cherry blossoms hovering around her, green eyes drowning him in their intense gaze. Sakura's gaze went from his eyes down his face to his lips. Inside, she wondered how soft they were, and she was going to find out one way or another.

Before Syaoran could slowly lean in like he planned, Sakura grabbed his face and pulled him towards her and touched his lips to hers. His eyes widened in shock, but he responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. He gently licked and nipped her bottom lip, asking permission for entrance, which she granted with a moan, her body lifting on impulse to press against his.

Kissing Syaoran was heaven, and Sakura was on cloud nine. She could hear her heartbeat all too loudly in her ears, and felt her legs give away, but he lifted her up and pressed her shivering form against his, as he backed up so he was leaning against the glass.

Her fingers were buried in his tousled hair as his form slid down the glass so he was in a sitting position, and she was straddling his hips. Not once did their lips part, and Syaoran found his hands moving on their own all over her back; from her bare shoulders to the soft swell of her butt, sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

All too soon, the ride came to a shaky stop, and an announcer chimed "Thanks for coming, we hope to see you soon! The doors will be opening soon, please exit the ride and allow others a turn! Have a nice evening and we hope you had fun!"

Only then did their lips part. Syaoran leaned his forehead to touch Sakura's, staying in each others' hold, with her arms around his neck, and his hands around her slim waist.

After a moment, he stood up, lifting her up with him, as they broke away and gathered their things and exited the small booth. They walked in silence for a while until they left the Carnival, when Sakura shivered and realized she left her jacket in the booth.

She was about to run back when Syaoran grabbed her and placed his jacket around her, placing a finger against her lips to cut off her protests.

"Mou! Syaoran-kun, you're gonna be cold!"

He smiled and took her hand in his. "Now I won't," he said cheerily, as he started towards Sakura's house. He turned away to hide his blush. He hadn't been acting himself today but that's just what she does to him.

Sakura flushed as she looked down at the little stuffed animal Syaoran had won her, his jacket which she was currently wearing, and her hand that was currently entwined with his.

'_Today…was a good day!'_ she thought to herself, smiling so hard she thought her face would crack as she gently squeezed his hand. He said nothing, but squeezed hers back, lifted up her hand and pressed it to his lips.

Sakura looked up when they stopped and was surprised to see her already home.

He walked her passed the gate to the front door and turned to face her.

"I had a really good time today, Sakura…Thank you."

Sakura flushed and looked down at his hand that was still grasping hers. "I did too, Syaoran-kun…maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"…I'd like that…" he murmured, leaning in and giving her a peck on the forehead. "See you soon…Sakura…" he whispered, pressing butterfly kisses down her face and stopped for one hardcore french on the lips. She responded eagerly until he broke away with a dazed smile and walked away.

She watched his back as he walked away with a huge smile on her face. She had a slight feeling days like this would be happening very often.

'_Today…was _definitely_ a good day…'_

She opened the door and found a note from Touya saying he was staying at Yuki's, and Otou-san was working late. Sakura smiled as she made her way to her room and took off the jacket, staring at it in surprise.

"I forgot to give Syaoran-kun back his jacket…" she murmured in surprise, but smiled and pressed it up to her nose and breathed his scent. She couldn't identify the individual scents, but she could safely say it was simply _Syaoran_, and when she was with it, she felt safe, comforted, and happy.

Glancing up at the clock, she realized it was too late to call Tomoyo. _'I'll call her tomorrow, she'll understand. After that, I'll go to Syaoran's to return his jacket…'_

**-X-**

Tomoyo stared at the phone next to her bed, willing it to ring. She had been dying to find out what happened with Syaoran and Sakura on their date she was still awake and still waiting for Sakura's call.

She dove for it when it _did_ ring and answered before the first ring was over.

"Sakura why haven't you called me all evening? Did you know you left your phone in my car? I've been _dying_ to know what happened!"

"_Good evening, Tomoyo-san,"_

Tomoyo flushed. "Eriol-kun?"

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but it _is_ pretty late and Kinomoto-san probably thought you went to bed already…"_

"You're right! I should call _her_—"

"_Oh no, that might not be good either. What if she doesn't come home all night cuz she's out with Syaoran? Her brother and father probably think she's over at your house and so they're not worried, but if you call looking for her…"_

"Got it. Don't call. Yeesh."

"_Very good."_

"Not that I'm not having fun talking to you, what are you calling for?"

"_Well…that's rather uncomfortable to talk about…"_

"…Is it about what happened today and the bet?"

"…_Yeah."_

"Call it even? 2-2?"

"_Sounds good to me."_

"2-2 it is, I'll talk to you some other time?"

"_Right. Oyasumi, Tomoyo-san."_

"Oyasumi, Eriol-kun,"

There was laughing on the other end.

"Nani?"

"_This is probably the longest civilized conversation you and I ever had."_

Tomoyo laughed.

"I think it is…Oyasumi." And she hung up.


	5. TogetherFINALLY

A/N: 3249 hits! Slight lemon this chapter, along with other inappropriates. Better lemon should come next chapter ish. PLEASE LOOK AT MY PROFILE, IMPORTANT MESSAGE THERE. Quick review stuff

**Amethyst sweet angel: **It was meant to trick people, glad to hear someone fell for it ;) and Oyasumi means "good night"

**Big big fan: **If you also enjoy reading Rurouni Kenshin fanfics, my friend from school (also lives in shanghai) is a writer, check for author "Skipper"

**Kawaii Kitty-chan:** Thanks a million for your review, made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside

**Kluv19:** of course they are, it _is_ an ET fic, with its dose of SS, naturally

**Sakuralover:** thanks, I'm aware of that, but I didn't feel like making _another_ schoolday scene

And of course to the rest of my reviewers; **Huh, Max Li, xscribblerx, la.la.la.la.:.., youkaigirl64, Kawaii Bell, Mei fa-chan, Tabitha, inuyasha-lover432, shyblossom, CheeseHead.** You guys are awesome ;)

**-X-**

Tomoyo woke up to the polyphonic ringtone of "My Boo" (I love that song!) and groggily opened one eye to glare at her cell phone vibrating on her bedside table. She didn't bother checking the Caller ID, her phone was screwed up anyway, so she picked up and growled, "Who the hell calls and disturbs my slumber at this ungodly hour on a Sunday…"

"_Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan! It's one in the afternoon, just to let you know!"_

Tomoyo blinked in surprise and glanced at her clock, glaring at it too.

"…So it is. Ohayo, Sakura-chan…"

"It's the afternoon," 

"It's morning to me."

"_Someone's crabby."_

"You woke me up. I have a right. What do you want?"

"I thought you wanted me to call you about yesterday!" 

Tomoyo blinked and stared at the phone in confusion and fatigue.

"…_you don't remember do you?"_

"No, not really."

"_Ok, well that's ok, I'll talk to you on Monday, I gotta go somewhere, give me my phone at school."_

"Mmph." Tomoyo hung up and threw the phone against the wall before turning over and falling back asleep.

**-X-**

Sakura blinked at her phone but shrugged, knowing her friend most likely fell back asleep, so she didn't bother calling again. Tomoyo probably put her phone somewhere she couldn't get it.

She grabbed the brush on the table and quickly went through her hair one more time and making sure she looked perfect. She smoothed out her pleated skirt, brushed imaginary lint off her white tank top and tightened the knot holding her green blouse together over her shirt.

'_Meh…good enough,'_ She flushed, remembering what Syaoran had said to her on Friday at lunch, when they were all alone.

"Are you kidding me? You and Tomoyo are tied for the most likeable girls in this school!" 

"He finds me likeable…he kissed me more than twice yesterday…" she murmured to herself, deep in thought, before shrugging and picking up Syaoran's dark blue letterman jacket from her computer chair.

She held it up to herself and inhaled deeply, feeling safe and warm simply by his intoxicating scent. She smiled to herself and grabbed her sandals, making her way down the stairs to see Touya and Yuki working on homework.

"Nii-chan, I'm heading out for a sec, I'll be back for dinner!"

Touya said nothing, only giving an acknowledging grunt. Yuki glanced up and waved, but returned to his work.

Sakura dashed out the door and slowed to a walk once she reached the sidewalk.

She walked for two blocks till she reached the apartment building she had been to only once or twice before. Once she reached the door, she raised her hand to knock, but froze, unable to move her hand.

'_Hoe…I don't think I thought this through…'_ She didn't move, but her mind was racing. _'what do I do now? What do I say? Hoe…I guess I'll know when I see him…'_ she flushed but was determined to knock on that door. Her suspended hand moved forward…to hit air.

Sakura blinked in surprise when she noticed Syaoran had opened the door, ready to head out but startled to see her on his doorstep, clenched hand just a centimeter away from his head.

"Er…konnichiwa, Syaoran-kun…" she mumbled, embarassedly setting down her hand.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura," he greeted with a chuckle. "To what do I owe this lovely visit from you on this fine Sunday afternoon?"

Sakura giggled and held out Syaoran's jacket out to him.

"You forgot to take this back last night, Syaoran-kun, you must have been cold…"

Syaoran laughed nervously and shook his head. "No, it was nothing, it was rather nice last night actually, and you were cold…" he stopped momentarily and glanced down at the jacket and smiled.

"You wanna wear it?"

Sakura blinked in confusion.

"…Why, it's Sunday afternoon, and rather nice and sunny, way too warm to wear your jacket, plus I came to _return_ it…"

She was cut off when Syaoran started laughing, and Sakura felt herself warm at the sound. He should definitely laugh more often.

"No, I mean would you like to keep my letterman jacket? You know, wear it at games while cheering me on, that kind of thing?"

"Hoe? But I have my cheerleading uniform…"

Syaoran watched her face in amusement as she connected the dots in her head and her mouth made a small "o" before her face flushed crimson.

"Wha? D-demo demo, your _girlfriend_ is supposed to wear it, and we—well um…hoe…"

Syaoran laughed and ruffled her hair, ignoring her cries of protest. He shut the door behind him and gave her a peck on the nose before walking away.

"Put two and two together, Sa-ku-ra!" he yelled, waving back to her as he walked away.

Sakura flushed while her heartbeat and mind started racing.

'Hoeeee…did he just—no, he didn't…did he?' 

**-X-**

Tomoyo bolted out of bed, remembering Sakura's phone call and the elusive topic she wanted to ask.

'_DAMN YOU SAKURA'_ she dialled Sakura's cell phone number as fast as she could, and jumped when "Always be my Baby" started buzzing away on the phone in her purse.

"DAMNIT!"

**-X-**

MONDAY… 

"KINOMOTO SAKURA!" Tomoyo screeched as she ran into the classroom, noticing in embarassment that the beforementioned girl wasn't there yet. However, she _did_ scare Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol shitless.

Tomoyo screamed in frustration, but noticed Syaoran.

TARGET SPOTTED 

"LIIIIII!" she cried as she launched at him, tackling him to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL? DAIDOUJI GET OFF ME!"

"WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND SAKURA-CHAN ON SATURDAY?"

"Ohayo—Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing to Syaoran-kun?"

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo jumped off Syaoran's back ("OOF!") and dragged Sakura out the door.

Syaoran groaned in pain on the floor. Eriol laughed…and laughed…and laughed…till he fell off his chair…and onto Syaoran.

Both jumped in surprise when the squeal of "KAWAIIIIIIII" echoed the whole school.

A few minutes later, a considerately happier Tomoyo and a ruffled Sakura entered the classroom. The former practically _skipping_, the latter dragging her feet, back slumped over.

By that time, Eriol and Syaoran had gotten off the floor and had been talking about anything and everything.

Syaoran grinned when the girls walked back in and approached Sakura, who straightened and gave a small smile.

"Hey," he greeted simply.

"Good morning," she greeted back, slightly flushing.

Eriol and Tomoyo stared with rapt attention, wondering what was happening next.

Syaoran answered that question simply by lowering his head and pressing his lips against hers for a brief moment.

"Now it is," he murmured, taking her hand and smiling at her flushed crimson face.

Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol counted mentally. _3, 2, 1…_

"KAWAII!" squealed someone.

Sakura winced as Tomoyo glomped her again for the millionth time that morning. "I'm so HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Syaoran smiled and leaned back in his chair, pointedly ignoring Eriol's questioning glance in his direction.

Everyone started piling into the room, so Sakura took her seat in front of Syaoran, with Tomoyo next to her as they waited for the teacher to enter the room and the bell to ring.

**-X-**

News of the new couple spread like wildfire, and by noon it was all anybody could talk about.

Syaoran and Sakura entered the Cafeteria together, hand in hand, flushing at all the attention they were receiving. Sakura felt a little nervous with all eyes on her, and Syaoran squeezed her hand in response.

"This is just too cute…" Tomoyo murmured to herself with a smile on her face, watching them in content.

Next to her, Eriol nodded with a small smile on his face. "All I have to say is…TOOK him long enough…"

"I _know_…"

They watched the happy couple in silence.

"You haven't done anything."

"Neither have you."

"Shall we take this back in the building?"

"I think we shall."

With that, the pair left silently, not that anyone really noticed…

**-X-**

Syaoran and Sakura escaped their classmates and ran outside to enjoy the weather. Syaoran lifted her up as she pulled herself onto a tree branch, him jumping onto it after her. He was now leaning against the tree, one leg dangling off the branch, an arm slung lazily around Sakura's waist, while Sakura leaned into his chest, holding his other hand as they enjoyed the gentle spring breeze.

Syaoran breathed in the scent of her hair and sighed in content, while she snuggled closer to him. She had smiled so much today she felt her mouth was gonna break if she kept smiling. He kissed her head and tightened his grip around her waist, smiling lazily at her sigh of content.

"Wo ai ni…" he murmured tiredly. Sakura blinked up at him in confusion which caused him to chuckle slightly and press butterfly kisses down her neck and across her shoulders.

"What's that mean?" she answered, relaxing under his touch.

"Je t'aime…" he mumbled, not stopping his minstrations against her neck, ignoring her question.

"What's _that_ mean?" she asked again, fighting back a moan.

"…Te quiero…" he murmured, hand going under her shirt, as he started gently nipping her neck. Sakura gave up trying to figure out what the heck he was saying and just let him work his magic.

Syaoran shifted around, trying to get comfortable, but was unsuccessful. He gripped her waist tightly and without warning, dropped out of the tree, landing on his feet, carrying her bridal style. Sakura had squeaked in surprise, gripping onto his shirt, hiding her face in his neck.

He smiled wolfishly at her and laid her on the grass, settling himself comfortably over her, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. He obliged all too happily. Their legs tangled together, Sakura's fingers were buried in his unruly hair, his left hand holding himself slightly up to avoid crushing her, right hand crawling upwards while under her shirt.

Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped in shock when Syaoran's hand crept under her bra and squeezed one mound on her chest. Syaoran said nothing, he kept his calloused hand in place while breathing kisses all over her face, down her neck and across her collarbone.

She moaned in content and allowed him to do whatever he pleased. He slowly and torturously caressed her right breast, increasing pressure with every move.

"Mmm…Syaoran…" she moaned, lifting her hips up slightly.

Syaoran groaned and made his way back to her lips. He pulled his hand away, ignoring Sakura's small mewl of protest. He propped himself up with his right arm and moved his left.

Sakura didn't know why he moved his hand until his left hand started crawling up her thigh. She smiled in the kiss and moaned in satisfaction when she felt that amazing hand cupping her sex. Syaoran couldn't bring himself to stop, though they actually were going a little too fast.

At that thought, he reluctantly broke away, looking her deep into the eyes. She lazily opened her eyes to meet his intense gaze with her own questioning one.

"Why'd you stop…" she demanded softly, slightly pouting.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? I was afraid you'd regret this later for moving too fast—" He didn't get to finish his comments since she pulled him down again.

Syaoran started moving his fingers past her moist panties, but they both jumped in surprise when they heard the bell ring. Sakura frowned and pulled herself up, Syaoran groaned in disappointment and in pain, glaring at his oh-so-noticeable excitement down under.

"If you hadn't interrupted, we could have had at least a few seconds more, and we could've gotten…_there…_" she whined, pouting and straightening her clothes.

Syaoran smiled and gave her a quick kiss to silence her.

"Wanna know what I said to you earlier?"

Sakura straightened up.

"YES what was that Chinese phrase? Wo…something?"

Syaoran laughed and kissed her forehead. "Wo ai ni…I love you."

"Oh…" Sakura flushed. "How bout the second one?"

"Je t'aime…I love you in French…" he answered dillegently, kissing her on the nose.

"…and…the third?" she asked, feeling breathless.

"Te quiero…Spanish…" he opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him.

"I love you too…" she murmured and kissed him on the lips.

**-X-**

In a deserted broom closet around 15 minutes ago… 

Tomoyo shoved Eriol into the chair in the middle of the cluttered closet and straddled his hips, giving him a mind-blowing kiss that left him dazed for a while.

He started kissing back, hand traveling up her sides, marvelling at her curves. She broke the kiss to swat his hands away with an innocent smile. Seeing her oh-too-innocent smile, Eriol started feeling uneasy. _'She's plotting something…I just know it. I'm never wrong.'_

Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Eriol's torso and continued kissing him. Eriol didn't complain, he simply responded to each kiss with equal amounts of passion and he felt a tightening around his chest. He broke the kiss to glance down and realized she had tied his torso to the chair, the knot tightly behind his back so he couldn't untie himself. He glared up at the smiling Tomoyo.

"Daidouji, what the hell are y—" he was cut off when he found her lips attached to his own once again. He shrugged mentally and wrapped his hands around her waist and let her hands wander and work their magic. One moment they were in his hair, the next massaging his neck, then they were suddenly undoing his belt buckle. Eriol pulled away from the kiss to demand what was going on until she started nibbling his ear lobe gently. His complaint changed to a moan halfway.

Her lips stayed in his ear and neck area, caressing him with her tongue, lips, and started dragging her teeth across, earning another moan from him. All the while, she undid his pants and tugged on the waistband of his boxers, gripping his aroused member none-too-gently. Under her, he gasped in shock and pleasure as she started experimentally caressing it.

"T-Tomoyo…" he gasped, eyes wide. She smiled in response and climbed off of him, hand not releasing him. "Oh my God…" he grunted painfully as she squeezed and caressed him carefully. Eriol felt like he was on cloud nine, he had never seen this side of Tomoyo before, and he _definitely_ wasn't complaining.

She kneeled down before him, moving her hands in sync, up and down his throbbing erection. He was helpless and allowed her to do this to him.

Tomoyo kept going at a steady pace, the whole time in disbelief.

'_I can't believe I'm actually doing this…Eriol…God…I want him…'_ Her thoughts were running rapidly through her head, and would never admit she was enjoying doing this and hearing his moans of her name. _'Maybe…I should lose?'_

Eriol's memory was given a jolt as he remembered the bet, and felt a twinge in his chest.

'_She's doing this for the bet…She doesn't want this…but better enjoy it while it lasts…she'll never even touch me again after Friday…The only way she will is if I win…But maybe I don't want to…she'll be happy when she wins…I'll give her that…maybe I'll let her win…'_

Tomoyo took a glance at her watch and realized class would be starting soon. She glanced at the flushed Eriol, his eyes were closed and mouth partially open as his breathing became ragged. At that moment, Tomoyo had an evil notion. She released her grip on Eriol's member and turned around, walking away.

"I win," she called over her shoulder, leaving the closet and shutting it behind her.

Eriol stared down at his throbbing lower anatomy and attempted to untie himself. Needless to say, he was unsuccessful.

"…You've _got_ to be kidding me…" he mumbled to himself, shifting uncomforably.

**-X-**

Syaoran and Sakura ran to class to find everyone but themselves and Eriol there already. Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo as usual, who had an evil smile on her face. Syaoran glanced at his girlfriend's best friend warily, but decided she wouldn't tell him anything.

"Tomoyo-chan…where's Hiiragizawa-kun?" Sakura whispered pointedly, catching Syaoran's thankful smile. She turned her attention back to her friend.

Her friend who was smiling rather evilly.

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here _somewhere…_" she murmured, her smile spreading wider. Sakura stared, bewildered, and shot an apologetic glance at Syaoran.

The teacher came in and started calling roll. When he got to Hiiragizawa Eriol, he was greeted with silence. "That's strange…has anyone seen Hiiragizawa? He was here this morning…" the teacher grumbled to himself, prompting murmuring from the students.

"I saw him earlier with Daidouji…" one person whispered.

"He was in the Cafeteria earlier, I saw him!" another said.

More murmurs spread through the classroom, till silenced by the teacher.

"Kinomoto!"

Sakura jumped, surprised. "Hai!"

"Go look for Hiiragizawa."

"Hoe…hai!"

Sakura got up and darted out the door, wondering where he could be.

"He's gotta be around here _somewhere…_"

**-X-**

'_What to do, what to do…'_

To say Eriol was in quite a situation would be the understatement of the century.

He willed with all his might for his erection to lower and return to normal, but sadly, that didn't come easy.

'_Nasty thoughts, nasty thoughts…Yuki in women's underwear! …Tomoyo in sexy women's underwear… NOO! Syaoran in a speedo! …Tomoyo in a sexy bikini…AAHHH! Terada sensei in a thong! …Tomoyo's sexy ass in a thong…'_

Eriol actually seemed ready to cry. Last time when they made out in the hallway, he had made a mad dash for the locker rooms for a nice, cold shower. Unfortunately, in his bound state, he could do nothing about it.

'_Unless…'_ Eriol glanced down at his undone pants before sighing. _'Sigh…drastic times call for drastic measures…'_

He hesitantly lowered his hands down to his crotch. _'This is so wrong…'_ He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild.

_Eriol's mind haha_

_It was dark. Like, really really dark. I can't see anything. Like, _that_ dark._

-BZZT-

I apologize. Because Eriol's descriptive skills suck that much, the authoress has decided to take over once again.

-BZZT-

_Eriol found himself shroud in darkness (which I'm sure you've all realized…) and felt gentle caressing at the side of his neck. He slightly turned his head, eyes bulging out of his head seeing a rather nekkid Tomoyo._

"_Eriol…" she purred, licking his earlobe, sending shockwaves down his spine. He felt paralyzed; her very gaze and touch burned him to the core, not that he minded._

_Her arms moved around his waist, drawing patterns over his chest and fingering his six-pack. (Authoress takes moment to drool) The whole time, her tongue, lips, and teeth moved together on his ear and neck, nipping him there, kissing him here, until he thought he would die from her touch._

"_Please…" he moaned, grasping one of her hands, as she froze in her minstrations. _

"_What…" she whispered directly to his ear. "…this?" her free hand moved down and gripped his crotch none-too-gently. Eriol gasped in pain and pleasure, willing her to do more._

"_Liked that, hmm?" she teased, as her hand started applying and releasing pressure on his arousal at a painstakingly slow pace. _

_He soon found his hips bucking up to meet her hand, increasing pressure. She giggled and stopped all the sudden, earning a tortured moan from his gasping lips._

"_Don't stop…" he murmured, watching her through half-lidded eyes as she circled him, now facing him. All the sudden, she was kneeled down before him, and stripping him of his pants and boxers._

"_Oh my…" she purred coyly. "Someone's happy to see me…" she smirked, slowly massaging his thighs._

_He gasped and pleaded her through his eyes to do something._

_Tomoyo got the message and pushed herself up, meeting his lips in a long, passionate kiss. Eriol groaned, feeling her tongue thrust into his mouth and nibble his lower lip. She pulled away all too quickly._

_Before he could demand why, her mouth was enclosed over his member. He moaned in ecstasy and gasped for air, feeling himself ready to release as she mercilessly sucked and nipped at his sex._

_Again, she stopped too soon. He was about ready to explode, but soon Dream-Tomoyo had straddled his waist. _

"_Make it fast…" she hissed, tugging at his lips with her teeth. "Make it _hurt_…"_

_He gripped her hips and thrust with all his might. She gasped and moaned, drawing her nails across his back. She started moving up and down, riding his throbbing erection, as he matched her pace, increasing speed every so often._

"_Mmm…Eriol…" she moaned, closing her eyes in sheer bliss. _

_Eriol merely panted in response, thrusting harder and faster. He felt himself on the edge, but willed to save it for the very end._

"_Oh my god…" she gasped, feeling close to heaven. "_Faster_!" she demanded, pumping her own hips as fast as she could. He obliged, thrusting as fast as he could._

'So…tight…wet…so _hot_…'_ Even if he wanted to stop, he couldn't until he brought the two of them to the highest point._

"_More…oh god, _more_…Har—" She froze mid-word, letting out a shriek of pleasure, and he groaned under her, willing not to cum feeling her walls tighten and release over and over as she climaxed._

_He pushed her down, so they were tangled on the floor, still joined. Throwing her legs carelessly over her shoulder, he started thrusting deeper._

_She moaned under him, gasping every now and then, sweat rolling down her body._

"_ERIOL! YES! OH, ERIOL!" she screamed as she tightened again and again._

_He couldn't hold it any longer._

"TOMOYO!"

**-X-**

Sakura's head whipped around, hearing her best friend's name called from the door she just passed by.

"That's…odd…" she commented, backing up and heading toward the door. "I recognize that voice…somewhere…" She glanced up and read "Janitor's Closet".

Without hesitating, she pushed open the door and screamed in shock, covering her eyes and turning away.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, HIIRAGIZAWA?"

"KINOMOTO! OH SHIT!"

Sakura firmly kept her face on the opposite wall, shaking.

'_Hoee…how embarassing!'_

She heard rustling, and Eriol's small "I'm…decent now…" before facing his seated form.

"What are you _doing _here anyway? Like _that_?" she squeaked, face flushed and not directly looking at him.

His face turned crimson. "Your _friend_ Daidouji tied me here at lunch today. Needless to say, I lost this round of…you know, the _bet_…" he grumbled.

Sakura nodded and finally finished untying him from the chair. "Let's just get back to class…never mention this?"

"Agreed."

**-X-**

With a forged nurse's note, the pair made it back to the classroom in silence, avoiding each others' gaze. When they opened the door, all eyes turned to them, as Sakura slipped back to her seat and Eriol moved to the front to give the note to the teacher, who nodded and let him go back to his chair.

Sakura avoided Tomoyo and Syaoran's gazes, her head down low and trying to concentrate. Syaoran's look demanded an explanation from Eriol when he sat back down in his seat.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It'd be a good idea if you didn't ask Kinomoto."

Syaoran frowned, glaring at his friend and eyeing his girlfriend's back in concern. He caught Tomoyo's gaze, which held the same amount of confusion in their amethyst pools. She shrugged.

Sakura sighed and relaxed, feeling Syaoran's intense gaze finally leave her back. She tried to tune into the lesson, but her mind kept drifting back to the incident earlier in the janitor's closet, causing her face to flush once again. _'I won't ever be able to look at Hiiragizawa-kun properly ever again…'_

**-X-**

When the final bell rang, Sakura started gathering her things and stuffing them into her bag.

"Do you need to stay after today?" came the gentle question from Syaoran…her Syaoran.

"Nope, do you?" she asked happily, glad he hadn't asked anything about earlier's incident.

"Nah, I'll walk you home…" He held out his hand, which she took shyly, smiling all the while.

The couple made their way to Sakura's house, the setting sun dancing across their features. They walked in comfortable silence, and Sakura was thankful for it, though Syaoran felt like he was about to burst.

'_She'll talk when she's ready…don't bring it up…'_

All too soon, they were in front of her yellow two-story house.

Sakura turned to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, face buried in his chest. He smiled and gripped her frail form, kissing the top of her head.

"Gomen…" she mumbled, but her voice was muffled in his shirt.

He pulled away and raised an eyebrow comically, earning a laugh from Sakura.

"Gomen…about today…you know, at lunch for overreacting…"

"It's ok…" he grumbled.

"And about class, with Eriol…I'm not ready to tell you yet…"

He raised his eyebrow again, then drew them together with a bit of a pout.

"Is it something I should be concerned about…?" he lightly demanded.

She laughed nervously. "It's…complicated…" she grumbled, earning another brow-raise. "I'll tell you eventually…it's just kinda too embarassing right now…"

Syaoran sighed, but being the great boyfriend he is, he nodded.

Sakura squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I love you, Syao-chan!" she smiled at his frown.

"Syao-chan? Is that necessary?"

"I think it's cute!"

"But I'm not cute, I'm a big, burly, strong man!"

"A cute one!"

"_Men_ are NOT cute!"

"You are!"

They mock-glared at each other before laughing.

He drew her into another embrace.

"Fine. If you like it, I'll let it grow on me…"

She once again squealed in happiness and kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mou…I should probably go in, I have _so_ much homework to do…the math is so confusing!"

"Well that's due next week, you'll figure it out by then."

"No! Syao-chan doesn't know how dumb I am in math…" she whined, trying to push away.

"Come over to my house tomorrow and I'll help you."

"REALLY?"

Syaoran laughed. "Really."

Sakura gave him a full kiss on the lips and turned away.

"Ja ne, Syao-chan!"

"Ja, Sakura…"

**-X-**

15 pages. Go me. PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE, VERY IMPORTANT. If you would like, my xanga is under my "website" so drop a comment if you wish, or send an email to get me to try to hurry up.


	6. FREE DRESS Day

A/N: So here's chapter 6 of ISSI. (7000+ hits so far, I love you guys. I'd love you more if I had that many reviews. Hint hint, folks) but so sorry about the super duper long delay.

**-X-**

Tuesday. Casual dress day. Eriol searched his closet for the perfect outfit for today. Once he found it, he grinned wickedly. It consisted of a tight black muscle shirt, a loose polo shirt over it, his favorite nice-fitting dark jeans and runners. Today, he was dressed to kill. The embarassing event from yesterday wouldn't deter him from his goal: to win this bet.

'_Tomoyo, today will be your downfall.'_

**-X-**

Tomoyo settled for a tight white spaghetti-strap top with a lavender jacket over, and a deep violet pleated skirt to match, and her favorite strappy sandals.

_'…this ends today. I'll make your loss so bad you'll be too crushed to continue this bet. I can't lose.'_

**-X-**

Syaoran pulled out his favorite green polo and khaki shorts and white sneakers, smiling at his shirt, the color reminding him of a certain someone's eyes.

_'I'm dying to know what happened yesterday!'_

**-X-**

"HOEE! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Sakura shrieked, running around her room. Luckily she prepared her outfit the night before, and was sitting on her chair. She pulled on the same white shirt Tomoyo wore (since Tomoyo made it for both of them), her gray jacket, and pink pleated skirt. She dashed down the stairs, grabbed her toast while stepping into her flip flops and ran out the door.

It was only when she reached the school that she remembered she set her clock 15 minutes faster. She swore and almost cried, but she sighed in relief, knowing she wouldn't be late. Slowly walking inside, she turned to her locker to find someone there.

"Ohayo," he greeted with a small smile. Sakura grinned and jogged to him, pulling him into a hug, which he easily returned, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Ohayo, Syao-chan" she teased, giggling at his look of annoyance.

"Geez…" he mumbled, slightly embarassed, "just promise me that if you do start calling me that on a regular basis, do it when no one else is around…"

She pretended to think, tapping her chin with one finger. "Oh, I don't know about that…do you really think I'd be that nice?" she teased, and Syaoran gave her the best pout he could. Sakura giggled and pulled his cheeks. "You're so cute!" she squealed.

"Sakura!" he whined, pulling out of her grasp, to which she laughed out loud. She looped her arm in his, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry," she said with a huge pout and sad puppy eyes. "Forgive me?"

Syaoran felt his being crumble and he nodded dumbly, earning another squeal as she jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"At first it was cute, but now it's getting quite sickening watching you two do that all day…" drawled Eriol as he stepped into the hall, earning a glare from Syaoran, and Sakura stuck out her tongue at Eriol, hugging Syaoran tighter, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't mind the prude, he doesn't know what he's talking about!" came the voice of Tomoyo, who was granted permission to bring her camcorder to school.

Sakura squeaked and hid behind Syaoran to avoid the camera lens.

"Tomoyo!" she whined, throwing her friend a pout from over her boyfriend's shoulder. Syaoran was laughing and Eriol stood at the side, looking amused.

"But Sakura-chan is just too kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. "Don't you think so, Li-kun?" she asked, turning the focus from the honey-haired girl to her brown-haired counterpart. "You agree with me right? If you answer correctly, I'll give you videos you'll enjoy!"

Sakura was horrified as her boyfriend turned and grinned sweetly at her. "Sounds tempting…" he mumbled, earning a whine from Sakura. "But no" he said firmly. "Put the camera away, Daidouji, you're making her uncomfortable." Tomoyo frowned at being defeated but obediently put the camera away, crossing her arms and pouting.

Sakura grinned and threw herself on Syaoran happily, burying her face in his chest. "My hero!" she cried dramatically, earning a laugh from the rest of the group. "Now then, my knight in shining armor, escort me to our final destination—the prison dubbed 'the classroom'," she leaned against Syaoran, who smiled and led her away, arm around her waist.

"Why of course, my dear Princess," he played along. "Come, Eriol, my noble steed, and Daidouji—my Princess's favorite minstrel. Onward we shall go, through the peril till we reach our final, terrible destination!" Sakura giggled and skipped along, pulling the smiling Syaoran behind her.

"Why am I the noble steed?" Eriol demanded, catching up with them. "Why can't Tomoyo? You don't need her to be a minstrel!" he complained, earning a thwack on the head from Tomoyo.

"Fine. Tomoyo-chan will be the Princess's favorite beautiful mare, and Hiiragizawa-kun will be the Noble Knight's favorite court jester!"

"Kinomoto!" came the annoying whine.

"Eriol, shut up," reprimanded Tomoyo.

"Yes ma'am."

Syaoran burst out laughing.

"Man, you are so whipped."

"Am not. You are."

"Are too, am not."

"Am not, are too."

"Are too, am not."

"Am not, are too."

"Are too, am not."

"Am not, are too."

"Are too, am not."

"Am not, are too."

"Are too, am not."

"Am not, are too."

"Are too, am not."

"Am not, are too."

"Are too, am not."

"Am not, are too."

"Are too, am not."

"Am not, are too."

"Are too, am not."

"Am not, are too."

"Are too, am not."

"Am not, are too."

"Are too, am not."

"ENOUGH!" Tomoyo and Sakura yelled together, pulling their counterparts away from each other.

"Really, Eriol, always picking fights, hasn't your mother taught you anything?"

"If you keep doing that, Syaoran, I'll have to call you that nickname in front of everyone in the school."

Syaoran looked up in fear. "You wouldn't…" he started, but saw she was dead serious.

"Try me."

"Sakura!"

**-X-**

Tomoyo and Eriol avoided each other as much as possible, treating the other like a plague. They felt the need to drag their best friends with them, so Sakura and Syaoran barely spent any time together, to the couple's dismay.

During Choir, Tomoyo ran out of class to grab her music folder, grumbling at how stupid she was for forgetting it the whole way. She relaxed in the hallway, knowing Eriol was with Sakura and Li in Gym class, and there was no way he'd be in the halls.

She unlocked her locker and pulled out the binder, only to have her locker slammed in front of her face, causing her to squeak and jump in surprise, wheeling around to see a pair of bespectled cobalt-blue eyes.

Her own amethyst eyes narrowed as he pushed her against the locker.

"Hiiragizawa, I have to get to class, so if you don't mind…"

She was silenced by his lips; she hated to admit that she missed them, but she did.

Her body arched towards his, desperate to get closer to him.

His hand trailed up her shirt, carressing the smooth skin underneath.

Tomoyo moaned into the kiss, tangling her fingers into the navy mass atop his head, tugging slightly, earning a rumbling groan from him. One of his hands traveled higher under her shirt, fingering her bra clasp.

Feeling daring, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, as Eriol trailed his other hand towards her ample bottom, lazily moving his thumb around in circles on each mound, earning a shudder from the girl in his arms, and a nip on the lip.

It was war in their joined mouths; each tongue battling the other for dominance, while carressing each other in a complex dance lost to everyone but them. Neither could stop, even if they wanted to. They were each other's drug.

In one fluid motion, Tomoyo's bra was unclasped, and the hand on her upper back moved towards the front, fingers dancing across her skin, teasing her and coaxing a noise from her; any noise at all. Eriol got his wish when she moaned into his kiss.

He tweaked one nipple none too gently, earning a gasp of pleasure as the hand resting on her bottom moved to cup her sex under her skirt. Those God-given fingers danced across her breast and her nether-lips.

"Say my name…" he breathed huskily, trailing his lips across her jaw.

Tomoyo moaned, her mind a jumble of incoherent thoughts.

"Say it…you know you're about to, don't fight it…" he continued, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Hii—" she began, but was cut off by a bite on her bottom lip.

"Not my last name…Say my name…" He licked her bruised bottom lip.

"Oh my God…ERIOL!" she gasped, eyes widening as his finger tugged at her clit. Eriol grunted, feeling by the dampness and rhythm pulsing from her sex that she had cum for him right in the middle of the hallway.

Tomoyo was in heaven for what felt like eternity, but hardly long enough. She collapsed into his chest, gasping for air and needing to feel his body up aginst hers. Eriol smiled into her hair and kissed her temple, gently settling her down on the ground.

He glanced down, hearing her breathing steadily return to normal, and noticed she couldn't look at him. "Tomoyo?" he asked gently, but she shook her head and simply buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent. He could live with that.

**-X-**

SUPER DUPER SHORT but hey at least I updated, right?


End file.
